The Given Institute of Pathobiology proposes to continue its anual seminars and laboratory workshops for MD/PhD candidates and other trainees of the National Institute of General Medical Sciences. This year, it is proposed that in addition to the annual major seminar on Control Processes (Course Directors: Bert O'Malley and Donald W. King), students be invited to attend other seminars and laboratory workshops, including the cancer biology seminars, sponsored by the Given Institute. The second year, the seminar will be devoted to Biogenesis of Organelles and the Course Directors will be Drs. George Palade, James Jamieson, and Donald W. King.